Monster
by Majj
Summary: Warning:May contain violance and yaoi, later on. The story takes place after Gouenji has returned.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

**Hello~! This is my first IE story so be kind to me, ne? :) I'm sorry if some of the character are ooc. If there are any grammar mistakes then please tell me, English is not my motherlanguage.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IE or any of it's characters, I only own my oc's and this story.**

* * *

'Why does it feel so cold under the blazing sun? Why am I shivering?' I gaze ahead but I see nothing but white, I hear someone yelling my name "Fubuki!" but theres noone there 'who is it?' I see a shadow from faraway and a familiar voice echos through the air "It's me, fubuki. It's me, Atsuya! Have you forgotten me?" I gasp for air as I'm struggling to apprehend what's going on 'A-Atsuya?'

"Fubuki!" I pass the ball to Fubuki but he doesn't seem to be concentrateing on the practise, when he still doesn't make a move I call again "FUBUKI!" It's too late, he gets hit by the ball. I run towards him in udder shock 'His unconciuse, what should I do?' I hear my other teammembers runing towards us with worried calls. I pick Fubuki up with some effort and try to walk but his too heavy for me. Coach Akifumi comes and takes Fubuki from my hold, jogging towars our clubhouse with others. I fell on my knees as tears fall from my eyes "Ayumu, you alright?" I start to shake and I mutter in response "It's my fault.." I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up "It's alright.." She flashes me a kind smile. I stand up with her support and ask her "Do you think.. he'll be alright, Atsuko?" She caresses my cheeks and her soft voice warms my heart "I'm sure he will."

* * *

**.:Major Timeskip:.**

* * *

I woke up after hearing someone calling for me, I slowly open my eyes and I see Gouenji 'I must of fallen asleep.' I smile to him kindly and thank him. He nods his head and we step out of The Caravan "Ahh, fresh air, Finally!" I hear someone shout, it indeed was a long ride. We were on a vacation, that we rarly get and we had arrived at the beach. I look at the ocean in awe, it looks so calm and refresing.

We were now all playing volleyball and I could feel the hot sand under my feet. I had almost slipped twice, it's my first time playing volleyball. Our team last by 2 points and I felt exhausted. I went to the shade of an umbrella and grabbed the waterbottle. After resting for 10minutes I hear Endou calling for me to return for the second match. I stood up and I was about to return to my teammates when I felt how my knees suddenly grew week.

I ended up not playing and I was now watching the game. I could see some worried glances coming from the girls but I just tried to ignore them. It wasn't like I was sick or something, right? I mean were under the rays of sun, so it's impossible. I raised my hand and watched it shake what felt like hours when I felt someones hands on my shoulder "You alright?" I raise my gaze and I see Endou "Yeah.." That was a lie, I felt drained. He gave me one of his trademark grins and pats my back. For somekind of a reason that spot feels so cold..

* * *

**R&R, so I would know what to change. :)**


	2. Time Travel

**Time Travel**

**Okay, this is the 1st chapter of Monster. It's kinda short, I'm sorry- but I tried my best and I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**The reason I'm writeing this story is actually because I think there should be more Fubuki stories(CauseILOVEHim) and even though I'm not really great at writeing I'm still gonna give it a shot. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IE or any of it's characters, I only own my oc's and this story.**

* * *

Fubuki's POV

* * *

Suddenly I felt a shiver go down my spine and my throat started to burn. I grabbed my throat with both of my arms to cease the pain but it wasn't working. I felt my heartbeat fastening and I started to fee feel dizzy. I thightened my grab on my throat and then I passed out.

* * *

Gouenji's POV

* * *

I jumped in the air and hit the ball over the net, it hits the ground and we took the lead with 8:7 "Good job, Gouenji!" I hear Endou but when I looked at his direction I instead noticed Fubuki. He sat on the bench near us. It maybe was the shadow over his face that made me see it that way, but it seemed like there was a pained expression on his face 'Is he okay?' I was going to go and ask him when the referee _kindly_ reminded me that the game was still on. I took my positsion and served the ball, but since I wasn't really paying attention to the game I crossed over the boundary line. I shook my head at my own stupitity. Eventually we still won, even if I did some faults 'Why am I even worrying about him so much?' The game had finally ended and I decided to check on Fubuki, to ease my mind. I was going towards him when he suddenly fell off the bench onto his back "Fubuki!" I yelled jogging towards him like a madman.

* * *

Fubuki's POV

* * *

I opened my eyes and I found myself in my room. I climbed out of the bed and streched my arms, yawning in the progress. I limped to the bathroom and washed my face with some fresh and cold water. After brushing my teeth and pulling on my schooluniform it finally hit me 'Wait.. WHAT AM I DOING HERE!' I heard a knock on my door and I decided to open it, I opened it and I saw a small little girl "Araya?" I asked in disbelief. She wawed at me and greeted me with a bashful smile "U-uh! Hi F-Fubuki-kun!" she stutters, obviousely embarrassed "What are you doing here?" I ask. She lowers her gaze at her feet, suddenly finding them pretty interesting. We stood there acouple of minutes when she finally decided to talk again "I thought it would be nice for a change.. You know.. walk to school together. I-if it's okay with you of course!" I find it amousing, seeing her so embarrassed over a little thing like that and say "Sure, let's go." She looked surprised for a moment but smiled and sayed "Hai!" I automaticly grabbed my scarf and smiled back to her.

We arrived at school around 8:15am, we still had a quarter till 9pm, so I decided to go to the clubroom. It looked exactly the same when I was here the last time and it was kinda strange nobody questioned me being here when I was supposed to be training with Raimon for the next match. It looked as if I had never even left.

It was now afternoon and the school had just ended I turned around and saw Matoro "Matoro!" I shout her name. She stopped packing her backpack and lifted her gaze to me "Fubuki-kun? Do you need anything?" she asked, looking confused. I threw my bag over my shoulder and asked her "I'm going to go skiing, could you tell the other I'll be late for the practise?" She nodded her head and took her backpack and walked out of the classroom, leaving me alone. I sighed and thought 'I need to calm down, skiing is the best solution.'

I had accidentally took the wrong path when my mind was occupied and I ended up losing my skis and rolling down the mountain. I looked around and I saw the road 'maybe I'll have some luck and someone picks me up, eh?' I trudged through the snow and I finally made it to the road, after a lot of trouble. I catched my breath and took a minute to think, I realise this is the place, where-I heared a car or something moving closer and before I could finish my thoughts, there was a caravan infront of me. The door opened and I couldn't belive my eyes.

* * *

Gouenji's POV

* * *

Seeing Fubuki lay on the bed, so fragile so breakable made my heart ache. Coach Kudou sayed he just had an sunstroke and that he will be fine in no time. But I couldn't take my eyes off of him even for a mere second. Something was bothering me and I was gonna find out what exactly 'What is the _real_ reason making my heart ache so bad.

* * *

**R&R, so I would know what to change. :)**


End file.
